


Out for Blood

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Day 1, Gen, Hanging, Let's Hang Out Sometime, POV Sam Winchester, Rescue, Restraints, Sam Winchester Whump, Vampires, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, concussion, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam wakes up shackled in an abandoned warehouse, his blood getting drained.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sam Winchester WHUMP, Whumptober 2020





	Out for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Whumptober 2020**
> 
> **No 1. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY**
> 
> **Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging**

Sam didn’t feel right, like his shoulders, arms, and wrists were getting pulled away from his body.

 _Just a dream,_ he told himself. _It’s… It’s just a dream._

He’d lucid dreamed before. This would be nothing new. He’d had dreams that felt too real, so real he’d woken up with tears on his face, body remembering agonies that no longer marked him.

So how was this any different?

He opened his eyes.

Oh.

This _was_ different.

As far as Sam could tell with his vision blurred from his previous unconscious, and through the dizzying ache in his head, he was in an abandoned warehouse. The floors had a thin layer of grime, and the metal shelves around him about twenty feet away were red and burnt orange with rust.

Sam panicked when he realized his feet barely touched the floor, when he realized he couldn’t breathe.

Heavy metal was around his wrists.

He looked up, and yep, those were shackles, and a rope had been used to lash his wrists together. He hung from the ceiling.

Fucking fantastic.

Attached to his arm was an IV, and it hung on a hook, running down a tube to fill a blood bag.

Great. So was this vampires? Djinn? If it was djinn he thought he’d be more sure about it. He didn’t remember having any pleasant dreams, ones that didn’t make sense. And there hadn’t been the ones with fear, that denoted the other type of djinn.

So vampires.

Had to be vampires.

But keeping him like this? Why not just kill him?

Suddenly, another light turned on in the previously semi-lit warehouse, blinding Sam for a second. It left him weak, hurting, wanting to throw up. Concussion, probably. Everything was cloudy, and he was starting to shake, even as he gasped and struggled for breaths.

There was the sound of a switch being flipped, and then the chains were lowering, letting Sam’s feet touch the floor. He breathed gratefully, but he still pulled at the chains, knees wanting to hang, too weak to hold himself up.

A man walked into view, grinning.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…”

Sam snarled at him in return.

“What? Can’t I use your little boy nickname? We’re going to be close friends after all.”

“Yeah?” Sam growled. “Go to Hell.”

“Can’t.” He opened his mouth, and his fangs shot out from his gums.

Sam had been right. Vampire.

“Purgatory’s more my thing,” he said. “But I don’t want to go there.”

“You know, my blood’s… no good,” Sam informed him.

How could it be good? Sure, maybe God had cleaned him of demon blood, but… he’d drunk it like a dying, dehydrated man. He’d filled himself with it. He’d become something inhuman. A monster. Maybe it’d been years, but wasn’t that taint still there? How could it really ever leave?

“Already tasted you,” the vampire informed him. “Blood’s clean.”

Sam lost his breath in a panic, and his eyes went back to the tube that his blood was crawling through, filling the bag. He was hot, cold, and his head was pounding, pounding, _pounding_ …

The vampire walked up to him, and grabbed his face in his hands. “You’re my blood slave. My bitch.”

Sam bristled, and he tried to rise up to kick out.

It was futile.

The vampire worked to tie off the bag and the tubing, and removed the IV. Sam winced at the deep prick. His captor held up the bag, smiling.

“Thanks.”

And then he hooked up another IV to Sam’s left arm, this one with water. He’d gotten his equipment from a cooler off to the right, near Sam’s feet. Maybe if he swung, got his feet on it, he could climb up his restraints. It was a longshot. But he’d scaled ropes before. Surely a chain would be no different. But weakened, and with a concussion… Could he do it?

Something was injected into him, and Sam trembled with fear, not meaning to. But then he tasted salt on his tongue. Oh, saline. Thank god.

Fuck, Sam hated being grateful to his captor.

But he wouldn’t let this last long.

He was on his own. As far as he knew, Dean had no idea where he was.

_Dean…_

Sam’s chest was pat. “Be good, pet.”

And then the vampire was leaving, taking the fucking cooler with him.

The chain was raised, and Sam once again was getting partially and slowly asphyxiated by the way his body was pulled. He tried to hold himself, to swing his legs up, to get leverage and hang onto the chain.

He failed, the air getting punched out of him in a grunt as he dropped. His left shoulder gave a loud _pop!_ , and he breathed hard through his nose, throbbing pain washing through him.

Sam continued to struggle, even when he felt so close to throwing up that he was delirious. Nearly everything about this situation was making him delirious: the pain, the lack of air, the blood loss, the concussion.

This wasn’t Hell, but damn, if it wasn’t close.

Through all the fog in his mind, he might’ve stopped fighting. He didn’t know.

Then familiar hands were reaching his wrists, the tall person before him having to stand on tiptoes.

Sam was released, and he collapsed into his brother’s arms.

“I gotcha,” Dean said. “I gotcha.”

Sam just nodded, hugging Dean with one arm that had scabbed over awhile ago. The IV was pulled out, and he groaned, falling into his brother.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Dean…”

Sam lost consciousness, a part of him aware that he was safe now.


End file.
